Sandalo
by ILSLy
Summary: Magnus despierta de madrugada y Alec no esta a su lado en la cama. Solo puede oir el ruido del agua de la ducha y el olor a sandalo llenando la habitacion.


**_Disclaimer: Los lugares y personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare y su saga de The Mortal Instruments, la idea del fiction es MÍA._**

**_N/A: Fanfic escrito en modo Flash como regalo para mi amado Grupo Malec en Facebook y todos sus adorables habitantes. Les amo. 3_**

**_Advertencias: Rating MA Slash. _**

**_Recomendación musical? Podrían escuchar Master Plan, de Adam Lambert. XD_**

_**Sándalo.**_

Magnus se despertó y lo primero que notó fue el frío golpeando su cuerpo. Se giró sobre la cama y con un gruñido de insatisfacción, palpó el lugar vacío a su lado que debía de estar ocupando Alexander.

Se sentó y la sabana resbaló por su pecho desnudo hasta sus piernas.

¿Dónde estaba Alec? Debían de ser las cuatro o cinco de la mañana y era el deber moral de su novio estar a su lado, abrazándolo y dejándolo acomodar su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y no congelarse la nariz.

¿Por qué no estaba Alec en la cama?

Entonces escuchó el agua. Luego, olió. Era sándalo.

Atar cabos era demasiado sencillo. Alexander; siguiendo su odiosa rutina de despertarse de madrugada (para Magnus, antes de las diez de la mañana, era de madrugada) se había levantado a ducharse antes que él se despertara.

Se despeinó el cabello y achicó sus ojos felinos. Durante meses había tratado de imaginar algún tipo de estrategia que disuadiera a Alec de cometer aquellas barbaridad de dejar la cama tan temprano, pero nada parecía funcionar.

El olor a sándalo se hizo más fuerte y el vapor de agua comenzó a llenar la habitación desde la ducha.

Su mente, inevitablemente, comenzó a imaginar.

El agua cayendo, el jabón con ese aroma que tanto le gustaba, rodando por el torso de Alec, la espalda, sus piernas...

Miró hacia su entrepierna y soltó un suave gemido. Ahora tenía un no tan pequeño problema del que ocuparse y la imagen mental de Alec en la ducha no lo ayudaba a distraerse. Aunque, estaba en su casa, a solas, con su novio desnudo e incauto a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Y quizás...esa sería una buena estrategia para que Alec permaneciera más tiempo en la cama con él.

Si no funcionaba...ya podría intentar otras maneras de mantenerlo atado a la cama.

Con una sonrisa depredadora, se puso de pie y caminó hacia el baño que ahora compartía con Alexander.

Su novio estaba despaldas a él. Primer craso error. La puerta corrediza estaba cerrada, pero Magnus podía ver la silueta del cuerpo de su novio, sus robustas piernas, el contorno de su sexy espalda. Su erección, ya muy bien despierta, dio un fuerte tirón de apreciación.

Abrió la puerta corrediza de un tirón y sonrió ante el pequeño grito de sorpresa de Alec.

-¡Magnus! ¿Qué demonios...?

-Buenos días, Alexander.

Alec tenía el cabello lleno de shampoo y la espuma estaba bajando por su torso exactamente de la misma manera en como Magnus lo imaginó cuando estaba aun en la cama. Lenta y sensualmente. Joder, su novio era todo un adonis.

Sonrió más, cuando notó la mirada de Alec recorrerlo también, detenerse a la altura de su erección y luego retirarla a toda prisa.

-¿Qué haces despierto? - le preguntó su novio. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y estaba parado justo bajo el chorro de agua, dejando que esta bajara a caudales por su cuerpo, delineando cada músculo. Magnus se saboreó mentalmente.

-No estabas en la cama. -le respondió con simpleza, antes de entrar a la ducha, empujarlo levemente y quedar él bajo el agua. Alec lo miraba estupefacto. -No me gusta despertar y que no estés en la cama. Menos de madrugada.

-¿De madrugada? Magnus, son las siete de la mañana.- replicó Alexander, todavía sin moverse y Magnus resopló.

-Para mi- comenzó, tomándolo de la cintura y acercándolo a él lo más posible. Sus cuerpos chocaron. Magnus soltó un gemido, y Alec se mordió un labio.- eso es de madrugada. Quiero tener a mi novio en mi cama, Alexander.

-Siempre me despierto temprano, Magnus.- replicó Alec con su ceño fruncido dulcemente.

-Pues...quiero despertar.-iba diciendo Magnus, mientras acariciaba la baja espalda de Alec con fingida inocencia. Llevo su mano a sus glúteos.- y quiero poder hacer esto, contigo en mi cama.- le dijo y apretó, con fuerza. Alec no pudo reprimir un gemido.

-Pero...- protestó Alec. Magnus se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo con dedicación.- oh, Raziel...-susurró Alec, cuando Magnus separó sus nalgas, ignorándolo y jugueteó en su entrada.

-No me gusta que dejes la cama tan temprano, Alec. -murmuró contra su cuello e introduciendo levemente uno de sus largos dedos. Alec tembló y se mordió un labio con más fuerza.- Además, está haciendo mucho frío. -agregó, añadiendo otro dígito y deleitándose con la presión del interior de Alec contra sus dedos. Era delicioso solo así. - Así que tendrás que compensarme mi Nefilim...

Alec murmuró alguna incoherencia. Algo que sonó a como:

-ohDiossigueMagnus...-o algo así. Quizás eran imaginaciones suyas o simplemente estaba demasiado excitado como para procesar nada. El interior de Alec tiraba de él hacia dentro. Se resistía y a la vez pedía más. Era fascinante.

Sacó sus dedos y sin dilatar más la situación, giró rápidamente el cuerpo de Alexander y alzó sus caderas hacia él. Alec se apoyó contra la pared de azulejos multicolor de su ducha. Su cuerpo lleno de runas temblaba y el agua le caía en suaves ríos por la espalda.

Magnus le abrió delicadamente para él y se posó contra su entrada, punzando lentamente pero con precisión. Alec soltó un gemido nada cohibido y dejó caer la cabeza entre sus brazos, dejando éstos hacia arriba en una posición que bien podría estar en una película de adultos. Era...Dios...

No pudo soportarlo. No pudo ir con suavidad, ni lentitud. Entró rápidamente hasta el final, llenando completamente el interior de Alec. Gimiendo con fuerza al sentirse rodeado por su calor y al deleitarse con su fricción. Alec era jodidamente estrecho y perfecto. Por más veces que hubieran estado juntos (y Magnus era un fiel aficionado a estar dentro de Alexander) éste seguía apretándolo con sus paredes como si fuera la primera vez. Y con cada movimiento de Magnus, Alec seguía reaccionando igual que la primera vez.

Le tomó de las caderas y se empujó hacia él, una y otra vez. Los pequeños y deliciosos gritos de Alec llenaban la ducha, y lo atravesaban de lado a lado. Era un oasis. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Alec gritaba y le llamaba sincronizado con su propio ritmo, empujando sus caderas hacia atrás, encontrándose con él en un vaivén desquiciante.

Magnus le alzó el cuello y le besó. A ese ritmo, iba a durar muy poco. Demasiado poco. Alzó una pierna de Alec, aun devorando su boca y se impulsó lo más arriba y adentro que podía. Alec gritó dentro del beso, tembló entre sus brazos y se derramó sobre su propio abdomen, llenando la mano de Magnus que lo sostenía de la cintura con su semen caliente que poco a poco se fue diluyendo con el agua.

Eso lo llevó a si mismo al límite. Con un gruñido casi fuera de lo humano, Magnus apretó la cadera de Alexander hasta dejarle marcas de sus dedos en la blanca piel y se vino en su interior, llenando cada rincón con su simiente entre rápidos y espasmódicos movimientos.

Minutos después, Magnus lavaba el cuerpo de Alec con su loción de sándalo, mientras su Nefilim se dejaba mimar y se recostaba contra su pecho. Magnus sabía que sus piernas, por más runas de fuerza que tuviera, debían de estar doliéndole horrores pues debía sumarle aquel round a la faena de la noche anterior...y la tarde anterior...

Sonrió y mordió el hombro de su novio.

El olor a su shampoo de sándalo llenado la ducha junto al olor a sexo y a ellos, era lo suficientemente embriagador como para tener otra ronda ahí mismo.

-¿Sabes?...me encanta tu shampoo de sándalo.- susurró Alec, suavemente. -Me despierto siempre muy temprano y no me gusta despertarte porque sé que te gusta dormir, así que vengo a ducharme porque todo aquí huele a ti.

Magnus detuvo sus manos en el acto. Giró el cuerpo de Alexander para enfrenarlo a él y lo alzó para que quedara sostenido sobre sus caderas. Magnus sonreía. Demasiado para su propio bien. Alec compartía la sonrisa.

-Te amo, mi Nefilim estúpido. - le susurró, antes de volver a besarlo.

Quizás, aquello de despertar temprano e ir a la ducha, no fuera tan mala idea después de todo.


End file.
